Obsessed Fan
"Obsessed Fan" (originally titled "Sexy Fan") is the 96th episode in the Skyrim for Pimps series and the 7th episode of Season 6. This episode is a part of a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the main questline. Plot Cock Nibbler is at High Hrothgar to learn the a "shout" that can knock a dragon out of the sky. Turns out there are shouts for everything. Even shouts to flush the toilet (Flush Roh Poo) However, the one the Greybeards teach him let's him arrive at Paarthurnax's footsteps. Paarthurnax is a hermit who lives higher up at the Throat of the World, who is also the leader of the Greybeards. Cock thinks it's quite odd that he needs a shout to climb up a mountain like there's some barriers. There are even goat climbing up the side of the mountain. So Cock befriends a goat and climbs up to Paarthurnax with it. Along the way, he and the voice in his head discusses topics on the Pimple. In the pimple verse 14.8, hot babes should not be touched looked at, breast stroked fondled... Cock Nibbler finally reaches the top of the mountain. There a dragon swoops down from the sky. Cock readies his weapons to fight. The dragon however starts talking to him. Paarthurnax angrily yells at him wondering what he's doing on his mountain. Cock explains why he visited and Paarthurnax decides to entertain him and shows him "something cool." The dragon breathes fire onto a rock wall and activates a shout. Paarthurnax tells Cock to go stick his head in the fire. Once Cock does this, he learns the "fiery Italian language." It seems Paarthurnax appreciates Cock coming to talk to him and hints that he wants people to come talk Italian with him or have a bard blow him. Paarthurnax does have one question for Cock. He tells Cock that Goat Nibbler was indeed a dick in dragon high school. "Why not let someone cool and not homeless stop him?" Cock tells him he was fulfilling the prophecy Game Society Pimps gods. The dragon comments that "that's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Paarthurnax tells him what had happened last time Goat Nibbler was terrorizing the land. The dragon leader was not defeated the first time. That is why the dragons are back. It is now up to Cock to defeat Goat Nibbler. Paarthurnax asks him a kill the other dragons since some of them owe him money and asks him to bring him the Elder Scroll. Having dropped the "elder scroll" bomb, Cock is faced with a choice ask Arngeir or Esbern about this elder scroll? The voice in his head thinks it's obvious he should talk to the wise Arngeir. Cock, however, wants to talk to his former homeless buddy. Back down the mountain, a Courier approaches him and tells him he has mail, his hands only. It turns out that somebody was impressed by his thu'um and that he should visit Sunderstone Gorge for a source of power. The voice in his head thinks it is a fan girl. Cock is quite confused why he would suddenly become famous. Perhaps, Brad singing around glorified him. The voice in his head accuses Cock of enjoying new found attention. It turns out however, the voice in his head was right. It was a fan girl. She says she is the "mysterious source of power to be f*cked," and tries to seduce him. She demands the rod of punishment, which Cock assumes that she is talking about his weapon. The voice in his head is shocked and asks if that's what heroes do, "kill all their fans?" Cock doesn't have much to say about that. Quotes The pimple: Don't live with them if they stab you The voice in his head: That the smartest thing Video See also Season 6 Cock Nibbler Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes